


As You Wish

by Rosa_Cotton



Series: Our Hobbit Lass [21]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Princess Bride Fusion, Angst, Bilbo Is Awesome, Bilbo is the princess bride, Communication Failure, Cool Nori, Crew as Family, Decisions, Drama, Dwarves, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotions, Engagement, Erebor, F/M, Fantasy, Female Bilbo, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Internal Conflict, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kidnapping, Leaving Home, Love Confessions, Nori is Pirate Roberts, Oblivious, Personal Growth, Pirates, Poor Bilbo, Realization, Returning Home, Reunions, Romance, Stubborn Dwarves, The Princess Bride References, Thorin Is an Idiot, Understanding, pirate dwarves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2877503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins realizes she is not the same person she once was – before when there had been only Thorin, before she was kidnapped, and crossed paths with the dreaded Pirate Roberts. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosie_Dearest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie_Dearest/gifts).



> Disclaimer: _The Hobbit_ , all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of J. R. R. Tolkien's estate, and Warner Brothers, New Line Cinema, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, and WingNut Films.

Bilbo Baggins watched the small boat rowing away towards the ship at the mouth of the bay with a lump in her throat. Even at this distance she could just make out Bofur's fur hat, Dori's silver hair. And somewhere abroad the waiting ship was the Pirate Roberts.

"Bilbo!"

Turning to face the looming mountain, she saw Thorin Oakenshield step through the small crowd. Dressed in finery and jewels, his crown resting proudly on his head, he appeared just as majestic, handsome, and charismatic as she remembered. Yet instead of her heart racing with joy and excitement at the sight of her intended, uncertainty washed over the hobbit lass.

It did not help that the king halted abruptly as he fully took in her appearance. Her fine gown had been torn, dirtied, and discarded a long time ago, replaced by more comfortable and appropriate breeches, blouse, and waistcoat. Her hair has grown long and wild, tangled by the wind, puffy by the water. Her skin has been tanned by the sun; hands no longer smooth and white from hard labor.

It did not help that Thorin scowled, his blue eyes flashing coldly. It caused something to sink inside Bilbo. Before her kidnapping she had found him so attractive, so charming, that his broodiness and temper she had brushed off. _Do I truly know who he is?_ the question brushed her mind. _His fears, dreams, weaknesses, passions? How he views his family, friends, and subjects?_ …No. The times the hobbit had tried to have personal conversations with the king had been cut short. Instead often she ended up singing for him, been gifted with yet another gem, or pulled close for a demanding kiss.

It did not help that the dwarven lord called her "Mistress Baggins," as he carefully pecked her cheek, gazed at her as though she was a stranger. She felt like one. The prim, proper, well-mannered, innocent Bilbo Baggins of the Shire seemed far away. The prospect of residing in Erebor, calling it home, surrounded by luxuries and comforts had appealed to her. But now, after experiencing a taste of the world, with its dangers and adventures and hardships and possibilities… _Did Thorin ever know me? Would he want to know me now, how I've changed?_ What would he make of her adventure? How she went from constantly butting heads with the Pirate Roberts, being his prisoner, to becoming something like a member of his crew? Would he be delighted over the unexpected, odd friendships she made with the others: Bofur, Oin, Dori, Bifur, Bombur, Balin, Gloin, Dwalin, Dori? How she'd laugh at their jokes, was roped into their pranks, enjoyed scrambling up to the crow's nest? What would he think if he knew she had been crushed when it was announced she would be returned to the mountain, her dwarf, because the pirates' ransom demands had been met? That she would, no, did already miss those pirate dwarves?

"Praise Mahal, you are safe," Thorin declared, voice booming, formal. His eyes swept over her.

Bilbo wondered, _what does he see?_

_"All I see is a hobbit, just a simple hobbit lass."_

_Has the king ever cared for me?_ she thought.

_"Aye, we are pirates, make no mistake. Yet we are family, too."_

_"As you wish."_

_"I cannot understand what he means!"_

_"Don't give up, lass. Perhaps someday you will."_

_"A hobbit…"_

_"Wish…"_

Eyes widening, Bilbo stumbled back from Thorin who'd been motioning towards the mountain.

"Miss Baggins?" he frowned.

"Bilbo?" Behind him his nephews looked at her worriedly.

She bit her lip. Fool of a Baggins! How had she not realized sooner?

Rapidly she took several steps backward as the king shouted, hesitatingly took a step towards her, guards snapping to attention, drawing near. A quick look over her shoulder revealed her dangerously close to the edge.

" _Halfling!_ " Thorin roared.

The lass's gaze met his for an instant; anger and confusion bore into her green eyes. "Forgive me."

Then she whirled around and jumped feet first into the water below, the wind screaming in her ears, the dwarves' cries lost to her.

Thanks to her mama, and recent time abroad a pirate ship, Bilbo was a strong swimmer. Yet it was still some distance to her destination, and when she was hurled onto the ship's deck, she was exhausted. The hobbit did not take much notice of the excitement her appearance stirred – questions being thrown at her, a blanket dropped over her shoulders – as she attempted to chance her breath. It was the sudden hush, and withdrawal of hands which caught her attention. It took some effort for her to lift her head.

Less than a foot in front of her, boots spread apart, hands on hips, captain's hat tipped a bit to the left over red hair, expression baffled and extremely unimpressed, stood Pirate Roberts. He stared at her for a long moment.

"We aren't returning the ransom," he stated dryly.

"W-w-what," the hobbit stammered, "oh, no! I'm not here because of _that!_ "

"Oh? And what, pray tell, brings Bilbo Baggins to my ship, after letting you go once my ransom was paid just as I'd promised?" His eyes narrowed.

"Well." Bilbo attempted to stand, and only succeeded thanks to the pirate who gasped her arm and lifted up single-handedly. Immediately he released her. She fidgeted for a second, nervous.

"Nori." Bravely she looked him straight in the eye. "As you wish," she said shyly.

The dwarf froze, only the rounding of his eyes betraying his surprise, while his crew gasped and broke out in excited chatter. The hobbit huffed, forgetting her uncertainty when Nori remained still. (To her annoyance, purses were gleefully being swapped amongst the others.)

"As you wish, Nori. Truly," she admitted, spreading her hands.

He just blinked at her.

"As you wish! As you—"

The lass's words were cut off by the dwarf's whiskery kiss. Amidst the loud cheers, when he eventually pulled back, Bilbo discovered at some point her hands had come up to rest on his shoulders. Nori smirked cockily, familiar hints of mischief and danger in it, while softened by tenderness. The hobbit's stomach flip-flopped.

In a low voice only she could hear, he whispered, "As you wish."

THE END


End file.
